The Egyptian’s Cat
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: My reply was no existence our lips did more of the talking in that moment that we had in the past few months. Our surroundings were lost our thoughts on everything else in the world were lost. It was just an Egyptian and his cat… ReiMystel


A/N I decided to do a ReiMystel. Why you ask, well I never saw this pairing really until I saw them in Astera Snape's and MasterFranny's fictions. Check them out, they are great! So I thought why not do a one-shot with this pairing? So I did just that, this is the finished result.

Dedication-Astera Snape and MasterFranny for showing a pairing in a new light.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**The Egyptian's Cat-FlamesOfFury**

I was assigned to get you, capture you if you will and bring you back so you would join BEGA and battle by my side and oppose and dominate the world of Beyblading, I was mysterious, calm, quick witted and ready to battle.

You were Rei Kon, legendary beyblader who helped bring the Bladebreakers to victory in the Asian Tournament and the Russian Tournament; you had formidable style and skill. The bit-beast you possessed scared me a little I must say. Driger, the white tiger who was always on the prowl.

Boris made me go and get you from your village and for me to bring you back; this was my mission I had to do this. For the first few days, I studied your friends and their characteristics, their triads and could see that they were a care free bunch who cared for their friends deeply.

The first time I saw you, I was in the presence of someone special, I could feel it. As we battled, I was amazed how I got so much into it, I was in control, I felt like I was going to win but then a bad step and you sprang into action.

As I fell, I thought that I had failed my mission to join BEGA, I felt like this was it but you caught me in one swift movement and I was eternally grateful, as you stood there with your arms around me, my heart was tingling. I just thought it was the shock from the fall. It wasn't.

Upon telling you about BEGA, you couldn't believe it and when I said that Tyson was a member, your fellow Bladebreaker team-member, your startled face surprised me. The fact that you couldn't think of Tyson joining in a million years only fuelled your trip with me.

Along the way, you asked lots of questions about BEGA, its plans and its bladers. I gladly asked any question you threw at me and you seemed like it was okay. I didn't tell you of Boris at the moment, it slipped my mind.

When we arrived it was already the beginning of Tala and Garland's match, I explained that Garland was one of BEGA's best bladers, you saw for yourself after the match. I was torn then after Tala lost, your were already running down to your friends when Tyson had declared a challenge, I couldn't stop you.

You had commitment and you had honour. I admired that, if I had knew the next time I would see you again would be the beginning of the Justice Five, I would have memorised every single aspect of your body, every hair on your head, every facial expression that you had shown to me.

I began to think about you non-stop. I couldn't think how or why, I just couldn't get the image of you out of my head, the fact that you saved my life, further fuelled these feelings that surged through me.

When I saw you again, saw you battle. I wanted you to win, I wanted to see your smile of victory, I wanted the crowd to cheer your name. Mentally urging you on wasn't enough, you lost by a simple after touch of the blades colliding.

It was my time next to shine, my turn to see you watch me again like you did when I battled Lee, if I won this. I would be like you, I would be famous. I would be the one who beat Max Tate of the Bladebreakers and soar my way to fame.

You were famous around the world, something that I had always dreamed; I had techniques no-one had ever seen before. My blade responded to what I did, my movements, my kicks, my attacks. Everything it mimicked with perfect timing. Flawless timing.

But I couldn't beat Max down, he was strong, a stand alone blader. As my chance of winning dwindled, I just wanted to enjoy the match like I did with you which is exactly what I did. After we drew, I graced the world with a smile, the mask had come off and my eyes were free to roam.

You gave a smile towards me and nodded to acknowledge me. Again, the same feeling from when you save me spread, they were butterflies they had to be I kept saying, I had a tough match. That's all but deep down I knew they weren't.

Two victories from you came. Two unexpected victories, you were proving that the underdogs could still come into the game, Kai's unexpected ways of being the first to beat Brooklyn and Tyson's victory over Garland. The last match was bout to come and Boris was in full anger swing.

Brooklyn seemed to have caught it as well, as I watched him break down, I felt closer to him emotionally than I ever had. The dark force within his bit beast Zeus had gave him much stronger power; he was embracing his power and using it to his advantage.

The dark force grew and grew until he could take no more, using his powers, he made only the bladers and the bladers only watch his battle. He was in control, he was so lost. So absorbed in his own power, he was not himself. Brooklyn was someone I could talk to about nature, high place and outdoors.

One of the reasons we had got along was this fact. Seeing Tyson go up and help him, left my heart on the line and you came along and said that Tyson would do the job, he always did and that he had never let you down.

Your comfort was accompanied by the smile you always grace the world with, the smile I longed to see again. I felt safe and I felt more admiration for you in the dedication to your friends.

The dedication which helped you bring down Brooklyn and finally win. As I cheered for Brooklyn to win, you patted my back and said that I was a true friend to Brooklyn and that you admired me. My cheeks went crimson; my heart began to beat much faster than it was at that minute.

As their battle drew to a close as did this chapter of my life. I guessed that I would fade back into normality in Egypt, I guessed wrong; you wanted me to come back to White Tiger Hills with you. I said yes immediately, I wanted every minute of my life with you.

"Rei, I have something to tell you,"

I remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

"You do?" You replied as you slid closer to me.

"Yeah,"

"What is it?" You asked me.

"I have feelings for you…"

My voice drifted off after that and my eyes flickering towards him as he complemented his answer. I guess he was trying to take it and come up with some sort of answer. My throat was extremely dry as I held my breath for your answer.

What you said next was something I had never seen coming, something that once again surprised me like you always did.

"I do too…" You replied.

You grew closer to me and your hands ran through the fringe of my blonde hair. My cheeks went bright red; my body tingled from your touch more so now that you had meant to touch me in such a way.

"I'm so glad…" I replied to you.

Your head slanted to one side and you smiled your usual graceful smile. "Why do you think I asked you back Mystie…?"

My reply was no existence; our lips did more of the talking in that moment that we had in the past few months. Our surroundings were lost; our thoughts on everything else in the world were lost…

It was just an Egyptian and his cat…

* * *

Thank for reading. 

Please leave a review.

FlamesOfFury


End file.
